forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
1379 DR
* Flamerule : The Promenade is overrun by the faithful of Ghaunadaur. *After a Netherese spy is caught and publicly hanged in Suzail by Alusair Obarskyr, a short-lived spark of hostilities known as the Four Day War is started with the Shadovar. *Mulhorand finally conquers Messemprar, completing the empire's conquest of Unther. Mulhorand ceases hostilities with its neighbors, giving Alasklerbanbastos (with the backing of Thay and the church of Bane) time to conquer Threskel, while Tchazzar cements his hold on the rest of Chessenta. Hostilities between all three soon resume along their shared borders and dragon raids cause chaos in the center of each country. *Amn's attempts to "colonize" Chult begin to pay off. *Shalis Ptolexis, mother of the powerful mage Myrin Darkdance. ;Flamerule : Qilué Veladorn is slain by Halisstra Melarn who is then also slain. ;Flamerule : When Qilué Veladorn was killed by Halisstra Melarn, the goddess Eilistraee was inhabiting her body and apparently also died in the process. In one of his answers, Ed Greenwood suggests that Eilistraee was never truly killed. When Qilué died, her soul was dragged into the Weave (the souls of Mystra's chosen often become "Voices in the Weave" after their death, as explained in the novel ''Spellstorm'', and their memories and experiences are shared by Mystra), bringing a great part of her goddess' power with her. Eilistraee was therefore severely weakened, but not truly slain. For about a century, she could only manifest herself as a floating black mask surrounded by moonlight, capable of silently communicating with mortals, but not of answering prayers or granting spells (except by direct touch). After Mystra and the Weave were completely restored in 1487 DR, the goddess of magic could finally give Eilistraee back her lost power, although she only returned to her original state in 1489 DR. *Ghaunadaur leaves the Demonweb Pits and moves his divine realm to the Deep Caverns after a failed assassination attempt by Lolth. *A parasitic disease sweeps through Athkatla and kills one of the Council of Six. Citizens blame the tribe of Chultans that are being kept in a caged preserve in the city. An attempt is made to exterminate them but they escape to Amn's interior. *An Elven High Magic ritual is preformed by drow wizards from the city of Sshamath, meant to convert members of the drow race untainted with the balor blood of Wendonai, including the followers of Eilistraee, back into dark elves. However, the ritual (which saw Eilistraee's intervention) only affects hundreds among the few thousand followers of the Dark Maiden (which she has as a lesser goddess). Among the faithful of Eilistraee, the souls of the newly transformed dark elves are allowed to enter Arvandor by Corellon Larethian (even though Eilistraee's realm, which continues to exist, is already in Arvandor, and the souls of her followers within it are drow or dark elves). *Myrmeen Lhal petitions the Crown to find a replacement for her as Lord of Arabel. Before being given leave to retire her post, she begins moving to Suzail, leaving the city in the hands of her herald. * This year is known as the Year of Lost Wisdom in the Black Chronology. ;Novels * Ascendancy of the Last ends. Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}